


pretty girl

by corpsecon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person, eret uses all pronouns ❤️, sweet fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecon/pseuds/corpsecon
Summary: eret absolutely spoils their baby
Relationships: Eret/Reader
Kudos: 41





	pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii this is my first actual smut thing for mcyt, so sorry if it's bad or eret is ooc or whatever. reader is gender-neutral and any gender! can be afab or amab, it doesn't specify. (yes eret is in the cottagecore fit)

"are you ready, sweetheart?" you could barely contain yourself when eret used that voice, dragging out your whimpers and light beggings of more.

although you knew she wouldn't start until you gave a proper response, but you would eventually choke out a 'yes, please' just for him to touch you even a little.

you were sure you would come right then and there when they brushed her fingers against your thighs, pressing slightly dull nails against the skin and raking them up and down just to feel your shivers and hear you beg out his name for more.

"hm? what was that, darling?" eret teased, tilting her head to the side as he continued to move their fingers up and down, eventually pressing them right below your ass.

you almost screamed in frustration when they moved down again, trying to form a coherent sentence. "ple-please eret pleaseee... fuck me..." you were finally able to stutter out, trying not to drool on your shared bed, just wanting to get off but knowing if you were to take your pleasure in your own hands, eret would smack away your hand and punish you for doing so.

"oh darling, have you been good enough to be fucked? you've been awfully sinful today, tempting me with your body throughout stream." eret gave a smile, more innocent than their words, but groped your ass anyways, earning a moan from your lips.

"i-i promise i've been go-oood, please please pleaseeee." you continued to beg, whimpering and whining, just wanting to feel her fingers inside you.

"mm... you'll have to show how sorry you are for tempting me, sweetheart." 

you were ready to collapse when she pulled his hands away from your ass, leaning back and waiting for you to look back.

it was hard not to lick your lips, seeing them lift up his skirt and freeing her dick, obviously hard and ready to be pleasured.

you mustered up as much strength as your arms would allow and took your time crawling over to him, guided by sweet words of praise and love until finally kneeling in front of eret's lovely dick.

you drooled at the feeling of her hand in your hair, giving soft scratches that contrasted to his dirty words, "c'mon, darling, get to work."

you didn't have to be told again, leaning down to give the tip kitten licks just to hear their pleasurable sighs.

it was easy to get into a rhythm, moving down inch by inch, spurred on by his sweet words and gentle pushes against your head, not harsh to show you had the power currently. and you absolutely adored her dick, twitching and practically begging to be licked all over.

you could feel how she couldn't have lasted for much longer when the stuttery sounds of his moans filled your ears, cussing softly and trying to resist the urge to push your head down further, holding harshly onto your hair.

you didn't have to be coerced into deepthroating though, pushing yourself down to take all of their dick happily, fondling her balls with one hand and nipple with the other until finally their hips stuttered and they released inside your mouth, sighing happily at the sight of you swallowing, looking into each other's eyes.

after pulling off, eret lovingly kissed you, pulling you forward to lay atop her chest.

"mm, i think you've been good, don't you?" eret smiled, making you whine out a 'yes please' and practically glowing above him.

you were basically shaking with anticipation as he grabbed the lube on the table beside you, taking her time in prepping you fully.

after they decided you were fully ready, she easily flipped your position to be on top, pushing your legs towards your head and slowly pushing inside, making you grasp his neck and scratch at her freckly skin, stuttering some cuss words along with their name, a mantra of 'please fuck, eret, ohh, master please please shit' until she finally was in fully, pressing your foreheads together and teasing your lips before pushing them together with her own, engulfing your mouth.

he continued to push in and out, grabbing your hands and pushing them into the bed beside your head, only pulling their lips away to praise how beautiful you were or how good you felt inside.

eventually the slow pace went faster, hinting at both your close orgasms. the kissing became more heated and you could feel the sweat of her hands holding yours, their skirt tickling your belly.

it was intimate, just how sex always was with eret, how you both enjoyed it. 

your hair stuck to your forehead and you had to pull away from the kiss just to pant out and tell eret how amazing they were, praising them just like she had done beforehand, which spurred you both on until finally his hips stuttered once again and you were orgasming together, riding it out while she kissed your neck, nipping and sucking to make marks to show you were hers.

it was over too quick for your liking, but you equally enjoyed when he pulled out, laying beside you to pull you against his chest and spoon you lovingly, petting your hair and teasing your skin, knowing the enjoyment you got from his fingers pressing the already forming bruises on your neck.

you exchanged soft words and giggles before you drifted to sleep, already knowing eret would clean up and take care of you (they always did, and it became too hard to fight and say you could help when you became so tired).


End file.
